jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sail Wagon
Sail Wagons (also spelled Sailwagons or Sail-Wagons) are fictional vehicles created from shipwrecks allowing pirates to sail across the land as they would the seas. Roles in the series In the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid", Captain Flynn finds a broken map piece in his ship's quarters. Cubby quickly understands the map and tells the crew that it leads to The Great Pirate Pyramid. With the Barracuda repaired, they set sail. When Jake and his crew reach the end of the Mysterious River Flynn revealed the Barracuda can sail on land.Captain Hook and Mr. Smee construct there own Sail wagon to give chase. In the episode "Race-Around Rock!", Jake, Izzy and Cubby have all made Sail Wagons for a big race to Race-Around Rock. Captain Hook becomes interested in the race, and so he and Smee make their own hook wagon from an old shipwreck. In the episode "Captain Flynn's New Matey", Hook's Sail Wagon reappears as he purses Jake and Captain Flynn to the Golden Goblet. In the episode "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb". Similar to Captain Flynn's Barracuda, Bucky has a sail wagon form as Jake and his crew accompanied by Captain Flynn venture into the Pirate Mummy's Tomb in the search of the golden ankh which has the power to free Flynn's ship from the sands of the Never Land Desert. In the episode "Smee-erella!",After hearing Mr. Smee's wish Pip the Pirate Genie soon appears,transforming Smee into the dashing, swashbuckling "Buck Buccaneer",and created a golden carriage like Sail Wagon allowing Mr. Smee attend the Pirate Convention and befriends his idol First-Mate Mollie who's been assisting Red Jessica with the festivities while. In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby",Jake was the last to attempt to teach Hook a hobby back on Shipwreck Beach,suggesting Sail Wagon construction showing the one he built all by himself.Captain Hook did admit that the building a Sail Wagon did look like fun but commented that Jake's wagon was to puny.Hook was certain he could build one much more grand fitting a pirate captain of his stature.Using the various shipwreck on the beach and the part Jake provided Hook constructed a massive sail wagon. Jake tried to inform Hook that he may have went overboard created the huge sail wagon but Hook beg to differ believing it truly symbolized him as he climbed adored his creation. Soon the wind catches Hook's wagon sails but the captain couldn't control it as he race across Shipwreck Beach.Jake and his crew give chase with the assistants of Izzy's pixie dust but it was to late by the time the young pirate catch up to Hook 's sail wagon was destroyed into a pile of rubble. In the episode "Happy 1000th Birthday!",While looking for treasure within the sands Never Land Desert in his new Sand buggy Sail Wagon Captain Hook attracts the attention of a hungry Sand Shark who later gives chase.Meanwhile Jake and the crew are celebrating the Pirate Mummy's 1000th birthday by giving him a a new sand ship like Sail Wagon of his very own. After Jake and his mates scare away the Sand Shark,Captain Hook latter hijacks the Pirate Mummy's special birthday surprise,The Pirate Mummy must use Jake and his crews other birthday gift to reclaim it. In the episode "Mummy First Mate",While the Pirate Mummy is cleaning his tomb when Jake and his crew come to visit, they are soon interrupted by the Pirate Pharaoh and Otaa barges into the tomb demanding that the Pirate Mummy become his first mate, much to the dismay of the Pirate Mummy who reveals he finds the Pharaoh a tad intimating.But the Pharaoh refuses to listen to the Mummy and order him help find a magical elixir that can make the Pirate Pharaoh's pyramid grow hidden within the desert.Jake and his crew tag along to keep the peace between both the Mummy and Pharaoh using the Pirate Mummy's Sail Wagon.Unknown to Jake and friend that Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were following close behind using there Sand buggy Sail Wagon. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast In the first episode "The Golden Pyramid", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee over hear Jake and his crew on the search for the golden pyramid. Hook order Mr. Smee to build him a sail wagon so he can reach the pyramid first. The Sail Wagons reappear in the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway",Jake challenges Captain Hook to a sail wagon race across Never Land.The winner will find a special treasure at the finish line the Pirate Piece of the golden trophy. Gallery Jake&crew-Race Around Rock.jpg Jake&crew- The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Race-Around Rock!01.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's New Hobby.jpg The Barracuda07.jpg Golden SailWagon- The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake sail-n-roll.jpg Sailwagon.jpg Sail-n-roll-hook.jpg Sail-n-roll-izzy.jpg Hook Wagon-Happy 1000th Birthday!.jpg Hook&Smee-Race-Around Rock!02.jpg Jake&crew-Race Around Rock02.jpg Bucky&Captain Flynn.png Jake&crew- sail wagons.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Sail wagon-Smee-erella!.jpg Sail wagon-Happy 1000th Birthday.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Sail wagon-Captain Hook's New Hobby.jpg Hook&Smee-Race-Around Rock!03.jpg Jake&crew-Race Around Rock03.jpg Sail wagon-Happy 1000th Birthday02.jpg Sail wagon-Mummy First Mate04.jpg Hook&Smee-Mummy First Mate05.jpg Hook&Smee-Mummy First Mate08.jpg Hook&Smee-Mummy First Mate07.jpg Hook&Smee-Mummy First Mate06.jpg Sail wagon-Mummy First Mate06.jpg Sail wagon-Mummy First Mate05.jpg Sail wagon-Mummy First Mate03.jpg Sail wagon-Mummy First Mate02.jpg Sail wagon-Mummy First Mate01.jpg Hook&Jake-Captain Hook's New Hobby01.jpg Category:Transportation